


Shut-Up Matt

by DemonJumpr



Category: Death Note
Genre: Funny, M/M, older matt and mello, time skip, young matt and mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJumpr/pseuds/DemonJumpr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides to tell Mello just how exactly gay couples have kids, and poor little Mello is just that gullible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut-Up Matt

Mello looked at the red head with wide eyes, and he pulled his blanket closer to his chest. Green eyes gleamed from the hidden amusement of watching his best friend tremble. Mello bit his lip before he spoke, "What happens next" he whispered, not really wanting to know, but curiosity driving him to ask. A smile did break out this time, "well Mels, when they are done they go to sleep. Little do the men know that inside the Uke a baby is being formed". Mello gasped, "a baby". Matt nodded, "Than in nine months, just like a woman, the uke gives birth to the baby". This caught Mello's attention, "But Matty, where does it come out? Men don't have birth canals". Matt sat up and grabbed a chocolate bar for his friend before he continued, "well my beloved blonde haired friend, that is the painful part, you see the baby developed in his balls, and there for comes out his-". Mello screamed and ducked under his pillow, yelling at his friend to stop.

Matt was laughing so hard that he almost fell off the bed they shared. There was a knock at the door and he hopped up to open it. Roger stood on the other side, looking down on the boy with an annoyed expression, "Matt you better not have just told Mello that ridiculous story youve been spreading around". The boy just beamed, "no need to worry sir, that was a 6 time thing only, never again will it ever pass my lips". For some reason Roger didn't believe what the orange goggled boy was saying.

~During the Kira case~

Both men collapsed panting and sweaty from their activities. Matt pulled out of Mello, and drew him into his arms, the blonde burying his face into his lover's chest. A sudden memory hit Matt just as he felt Mello start to drift to sleep and he whispered into the man's ear, an evil smile on his face, "Mello". The blonde just grunted so he continued, "just remember, the uke always get pregnant". Somehow Matt ended up naked outside their apartment, and Mello screaming at him through the door. A lazy smile stretched across his lips and he stretched out on the floor, so worth it.


End file.
